


［番外］暖冬和吻

by eleanor1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor1007/pseuds/eleanor1007





	1. Chapter 1

🍰—lay兴篇—🍰

 

lay坐在办公室，看着一屋子的人，礼貌得体的笑容下透着一丝紧张。

本该和往常一样的开学，上课，和活跃的学生们聊天，因一个新生——张艺兴的出现而乱了。此时，张艺兴正站在门口，十分乖巧地等待lay处理办公室里的“莺莺燕燕”。

经过一个假期的滋养，张艺兴不再瘦瘦的，身体看起来挺拔健康，眼睛亮亮的，精神头很好，开学之后很快适应了校园生活，并顺利成为了lay的学科助教。

作为助教，艺兴平时事情并不多，却往lay的办公室去得很频繁。两人黏黏糊糊生活了两个月，突然分开了，哪怕几个小时，艺兴也会想念lay。

lay表面上一丝不乱，后背已经被汗水浸湿，看着逗留在办公室不愿意离开的学生们，摁了摁圆珠笔，端出几分架势，“你们今年有不少考核项目，别老是一天到晚往办公室跑，我开会也会收到工作任务，你们得给我时间做工作，还有你们在这里会影响来办事的同学。”

“lay哥，你最近怎么老是赶我们啊，以前可不这样。”女生们拉拉扯扯，开朗又有一点娇羞。

“你看，人家就是来办正事的。”lay抬抬眉，视线看向门口，抬手朝门口的艺兴点了点。

“咦？艺兴，又来找lay哥啦？你真的是我看见过来办公室最勤快的助教了。”女生们也很喜欢张艺兴这个小学弟，看起来文文静静的，什么时候都是笑容灿烂，关键是，还很好看。

“你好啊学姐。”艺兴和说话的女生也算是混了个脸熟，老是看到她。

“艺兴快过来，”lay招招手，“你们该散了啊，别老是把精力用在这里。”

“lay哥你就是偏袒艺兴，哼！”

lay： “？”

张艺兴：“？？”

独属于女生的娇羞和嗔怪味道浓浓地渗透进了一个“哼”字里，娇滴滴地一句话让lay和艺兴愣在原地，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。当下艺兴脸色就沉了，捏皱了手里的书。

等女生们走了，艺兴僵硬地扯扯嘴角地勾起lay的下巴，灿烂阳光的形象消失不见，显露出了本来的邪恶姿态。

“lay……哥？我记得上次找你听到的是lay老师啊？”

“孩子们熟悉了叫得就亲切了些。”

“孩子们？长大了就不是孩子了吧。以前你都不赶她们的？”艺兴将lay的位置从书桌前蹬开，屁股一抬旧坐在了桌上，居高临下地看着lay。

“以前她们也不怎么来，不存在赶这一说，可能是我太好说话，让她们现在把这里当娱乐场所了。”

lay摊摊手，努力想让自己表现得自然些，但是艺兴的眼神却让他有种做贼心虚的感觉。以前没有赶学生们一是为了打消无聊时间，二是他当时没恋人，没顾忌。

“娱乐场所就可以随便乱哼哼？”艺兴手上用力，将lay下巴捏出了一个红印子。“当着我的面还给你哼？”

“宝贝别吃醋了，她要哼我能怎么办呢，总不能严令制止吧。”lay握住艺兴的手腕，将下巴解救出来，攥紧柔软的手指。“宝……”

“别拉我，我不会哼！你去找会哼的！”

艺兴对于那声“哼”实在是耿耿于怀，就像是自己的宝石被他人觊觎，还趁自己不注意舔了一口。浓烈的占有欲和烦躁充斥大脑，莫名的恼怒致使艺兴不想看到lay，被舔过的宝石他暂时不想碰了。

艺兴将将手从lay的手中抽离出来，lay却抓得死死的。

“松开，我也不知道我在气什么，这几天你别和我说话了。”艺兴低着头，他知道自己这是任性了，但是他忍不住，他想将lay彻底占为己有，或许，自己应该冷静一下。

lay犹豫了一会儿还是松开了手。艺兴快步走出了办公室。

之后几天，艺兴都没和lay有交流，女生们还是一有空就去lay的办公室呆着，没有发觉暗处有一双幽怨的眼睛死死地盯着自己。

艺兴后悔和lay置气了，他的宝石仍然会被别人观赏，必须想个办法，宣示主权。

估摸着时间，艺兴敲响了办公室的门。这个时间那些个女生有课，却也正好快下课了……

“进来。”lay从桌案中抬起头，看到艺兴的并不惊讶，他就知道自家宝贝媳妇撑不住多久，“你以前可从不敲门的。”

“我现在喜欢敲门了不行吗？你为什么一点反应都没有？”

“什么反应？”

“我不找你你就打算一辈子不找我了吗？每天跟没事儿人一样和那些人聊天，当我不存在？”

“宝贝儿是来兴师问罪的？”lay起身走向艺兴，将人拢到身前，轻轻拖住莹白的手掌。

“不是。”艺兴的手指在lay的衣角停留了一下，又移到了肩膀。

叮哒咚咚——（下课铃）

“那是来做什么的？”

艺兴微微一笑，圈住lay的脖子将他拉近。lay察觉到艺兴的意图立马严肃了神情，按住不停凑近的人。

“宝，回家再来好吗？”

“当然，不行。”

艺兴不管不顾地吻住了lay，几天没有亲密接触，lay抵抗不住思念和爱恋的催发，推拒的手下滑至少年的腰间，死死搂住。

两人正吻得难舍难分，办公室外的人被惊得无法动弹。女生们捂着嘴愣在门外，她们投过门上磨砂玻璃看到里面紧紧贴合在一起的两个人，不用看清也知道他们在做什么。

艺兴看到门口的人影消失，满意地舔舔lay的嘴唇，“好啦，我要去上课了。”

“宝，我已经这样了，你现在走是不是太残忍了？”lay身下炙热的东西抵住艺兴，lay抱着不愿意松手。

艺兴推开lay，故意蹭过那发硬的地方，乐呵呵做了个鬼脸，“回家再说，谁让你到处惹桃花的，这是惩罚。”

“宝……”

“对了，今天晚上我想吃意面，家里的面吃完了，买菜的时候记得买点，我直接回家吹空调喽。”

lay苦着脸看着艺兴关上门，低头盯着和自己一样苦闷的小兄弟。惹到媳妇果然死无全尸啊。

下班后，lay提着菜打开家门，冰凉的空调风扑面而来。

“宝，跟你说了别老开18℃，你降温以后要把温度提上去。”

“忘了嘛。”艺兴穿着短袖短裤跪趴在沙发上玩手机。

lay走过艺兴身边去拿遥控器，暼见艺兴跪在沙发上的白皙双腿，小腿肚子圆润可爱，脚趾微微蜷缩，脚腕泛着粉色，诱人的画面毫不掩饰地暴露在lay的眼中，lay喉咙滚了滚，腹中的火烧得厉害，想起今天在办公室里这个小坏蛋管撩不管泄的顽劣行为，lay眼神沉了下去，放下遥控器，走到艺兴身后。

艺兴感觉到身后站了人，以为只是lay想要抱自己便头也没转，感受到大腿被一双温度高的吓人的大手握住，大手开始向上摸去，穿过宽大的裤筒，寻到了柔软的大腿根部。

“等，等一下，lay！”

“你说的，这是，惩罚。”lay的气息喷洒在艺兴耳畔，性感带着点沙哑。

“你！”艺兴整个人被摁住，重心不稳一把扑在了沙发背上，这短暂的一瞬间，lay已经脱掉了他的裤子，大手揉捏上了臀肉。

“这两个月，胖了不少啊。”lay粗暴地揉着挣扎的人，不等艺兴缓和，抬起灼热一下撞进了他的身体。

“啊……”

艺兴没想到lay会这么粗鲁地冲进来，下体撕裂的疼痛让他动弹不得，生理泪水不断夺眶而出，偏偏身体又渴望这那灼热之物带来的快感，内壁的嫩肉绞得疯狂紧实。

lay的额角微微有点出汗，久未开拓的地方如今正死死将他吃紧，四面八方涌来的温热柔软让他失了理智。扶着艺兴的腰，lay开始来回进出，眼里是随着动作起伏的爱人抽噎颤抖的模样，这一景象像是一剂强药，让lay加快了速度。

艺兴扶着沙发背再做不出更多的动作，身后猛烈的撞击让他只能任由lay的处置。腹部的胀痛感十分清晰，艺兴能感受到体内某个格外亢奋的存在，他双腿被lay拉得很开，不挺颤抖着。

lay在情事里一直是温柔小心的，像这样大开大合地顶弄从未有过。

“lay，轻……啊……”

“这是惩罚。”

“为什么……”

“你吃醋我没意见，但是因为她们你不理我，我不愿意。”

艺兴想了好一会儿才明白，lay在吃醋。

“我也不喜欢……她们老找你……啊……你轻点……”

“这是今天没做完的。”

“疼……”

“不疼，我在。”lay从身后拥住艺兴，一下深深埋进去，顶得怀里人猛颤一下，一股麝香味充斥了空间。

“呜……”艺兴瘫软在lay怀里，浑身是高、潮后的绵软畅快，手臂没什么力气搭在一边，身后是lay滚烫的胸膛。艺兴转了个身，体内的东西摩擦过引起一阵酥爽，艺兴伸手捏住了lay胸口的东西，报复性地狠狠碾压。

“你再这样，我不能保证你今天可以安稳休息。”lay的声音从头顶传来，低低的，勾着艺兴的耳根子。

“我都不怕你怕什么？”

得到了许可，lay将艺兴的大腿抗到肩膀上，更用力地穿进他的身体……

客厅终于安静了下来，艺兴像从水里捞起来一样，浑身湿透了，疲倦地趴在lay的胸口。

“lay……”

“怎么了，宝贝。”lay温柔地抚摸艺兴的发丝。

“我饿了。”

“噗哈哈，我马上去给你做意面。”lay在艺兴额角落下一吻，抱着艺兴去到浴室，将人放进浴缸里，“温度合适吗？”

“嗯……”艺兴看着lay温柔的神情，睫毛颤了颤，柔软的模样惹人生怜。

“晚餐好了我过来叫你。”

“lay。”

在lay转身时，艺兴叫住了他。

“我越来越依赖你，离不开你，这样是不是不好……”

“不会，照顾你是我的幸福。”


	2. [番外2]暖冬和吻

🍡—庄蔡篇—🍡

（同样的吃醋，不同的故事）

————————————————  
庄睿的假期很短，在冬天那个小小假期后又投入了忙碌中，不一样的是，这次多了一个照顾他的人。

早上庄睿还没清醒就会闻到一阵香味，在早餐的诱惑里睁开眼，换好衣服去到厨房，毫不意外地看见忙碌的清瘦身影。

“给你说了多少次，别突然从背后抱我！”蔡明俊握着筷子的手抖了抖，小香肠又落回了平底锅里。

“我抱了那么多次，你也该习惯了。”

“你这样会影响我做饭的，滚去坐着，有免费早餐吃还不安分。”

庄睿在蔡明俊后颈啄了啄，拍拍他的肚子，去到餐桌旁坐下，拿出手机翻阅每日新闻，喝着热牛奶等待美味的早餐。 

早餐时。

“亲爱的，我明天会去出差，可能要出去一周，你怎么安排，要一起去吗？”庄睿问。

“出差啊？我就不去了，正好我休息几天。”

“行，你自己在家也别太宅了，多出门走走。”庄睿有些失落，但是想来也对，蔡明俊就算跟他一起出去也没什么好处，自己抽不出时间陪他四处游玩，让他一个人去陌生的地方自己也不放心。

“我知道啦，我也是有朋友的，正好可以和老朋友联系一下。”蔡明俊显得一派轻松，甚至还有点期待。

“男的女的？”

“问这个干嘛，男的女的你不都要吃醋？”

庄睿被噎了一下，扣住蔡明俊的后脑勺狠狠吻了一口，“不可以出轨。”

蔡明俊嘻嘻笑着，搂住庄睿的手臂将头枕上去，“我出轨了也只能怪你自己魅力不够。”

“我魅力有多足你是知道的，要是有猫猫狗狗招惹你，我就把他们卖到你看不见的地方。”

“你怎么这么凶啊。”

“我只凶别人的，对你我可是万般柔情化作水啊。”

“真会说话。”蔡明俊喜欢庄睿三不五时的情话，被哄开心了就会热情地去啃咬庄睿的嘴唇，就像此时，蔡明俊放下餐具，翻身跨坐到庄睿大腿上，扯歪了西装领带，低头就吻了过去。

两人也算热恋很久了，而热度却没有丝毫消减的迹象，每日都是熊熊的情欲火焰。

一番湿吻结束，蔡明俊眼里水波荡漾，似笑非笑地一下一下捋平庄睿的衬衣领口，屁股故意往已经有反应的地方压了压，挑衅道：“忍得住吗？”

庄睿神色平静，如果不是蔡明俊能清晰感受到他身体的变化都信了他一脸的伪装，“如果不是要上班，我真想把你狠狠钉在床上。”

“啧啧，定力真好，都硬成这样了。”

庄睿苦笑着拍拍蔡明俊的屁股示意他起来，再被他这么骑着那处就不知道自己兄弟多久才能消下去了。

蔡明俊从庄睿身上起来，手指恶趣味地戳了戳对方裤裆的凸起，“大老板，不容易。”

庄睿抓住蔡明俊的手，移到胸口处，“别撩了，真抡枪干上了我倒是没什么，但我还管着公司几百号人吃饭呢，乖，晚上回家满足你。你先帮我把这揪皱的领带理理。”

“别一脸臭屁，说得好像是我欲求不满似的。”蔡明俊抬手帮庄睿解开领带重新系上。

庄睿沉着眼看着近在咫尺的人，这个角度能看到蔡明俊专心地给自己系领带，睫毛轻轻颤动，扇得他心痒，庄睿没忍住，再次叼住了那樱色的嘴唇。

“唔，别动！歪了！”

庄睿亲了一口就退开了，领带也很快就系好了。

“亲爱的，晚上见，等你的表现。”庄睿凑近蔡明俊耳朵，带着浓浓的暗示轻咬耳垂，手掌在蔡明俊家居裤中间摸了一下。

“庄睿！你滚蛋！”蔡明俊捂着耳朵和下体在原地大叫，前一秒还游刃有余的神情变得慌张害羞。

“亲爱的，我最喜欢你床上床下两个模样了，一个浪荡不羁，一个撩一下就脸红，你真是我的极品尤物。”

“啊！庄睿你个死变态，你闭嘴，快滚！”

在一阵轻骂中庄睿踏出了家门。

蔡明俊看着关上的门掏出手机，订了一张机票。今早庄睿还没醒时蔡明俊看到了手机的短信提示，大概是助理帮忙订的，［已出票：订单91xxxxxxx『xx航空3U8xxxx C市T2 - Z 市T1 x月x日10:0-12:00 庄睿876-21xxxxxx』请提前2小时至机场值机。］

蔡明俊打算去Z市呆着，有空给庄睿一个惊喜，而且一个人留家里多没意思。

晚上庄睿回家时，面对他的只有一片寂静。茶几上是一截灰色的丝袜和一张纸：我出去快活了，你好好出差吧。

庄睿脸色黑如锅底，看着那截灰色丝袜，攥紧了拳头。

“喂？你在哪?”电话那头很吵，庄睿猜测着蔡明俊跑到哪里去了。

“我去快活了啊！哈哈哈！别蹭别蹭，痒。”蔡明俊似乎被什么缠住了。

“你在干什么，马上回来！”

“不回来，回来还不被你这个死变态按在床上肏死。”

庄睿确实是这么想的，不听话就肏到听话为止。

“哎呀不说了，一周后见，期间你出你的差，我玩我的，别给我打电话。”

不等庄睿询问蔡明俊就挂了电话，再次打过去，对方手机已经关机了。

第二天，庄睿顶着两个熊猫眼去机场。

出差的第三天。

没有蔡明俊的日子让庄睿不习惯极了，特别是不知道这个人在哪在干嘛的情况下。庄睿拿出手机拨通蔡明俊的号码，奇迹般接通了。

“喂？”

庄睿一时竟然不知道说什么，握着手机陷入了沉默。

这时，蔡明俊连着喂了几声，电话里传来另一个男人的声音，“他打通了又不吭声，挂了挂了，我们继续。”

“谁？”庄睿从牙齿缝里挤出一个字。

“我还以为你哑巴了，我朋友啊，我们在看片呢，你这一个电话打过来我还得暂停，正看到精彩的地方。”

“你为什么要和你朋友看这种东西？”庄睿语气隐隐不善。

“不然和你看？看到一半可能就是实战演练了，身体可吃不消啊。”

“你在哪？”庄睿压着嫉妒和怒气努力冷静着。

“你又在哪？”

“我在Z市出差啊。”

“哪个酒店？”

“尚华酒店。”

“房号？”

“1607。”

“我知道了。”

嘟——

庄睿被突然挂断的电话气得摔出了手机，手机躺在地上叫了一声，收到了一条短信，[ 我也在z市。]

庄睿心脏突然加快了跳动，小心地敲下一串字，[ 你会来找我吗？]

[ 不会。我又不是没人陪。]

手机再次被庄睿摔出去，赌气般的，庄睿盖上被子强迫自己睡去。接下来几天同行的员工们都觉得老板周围气压极低，虽说工作效率上去了很多，但是随之而来的是更庞大的工作量，老板想忙死自己的同时也把员工们忙死了。

第六天傍晚，庄睿完成了所有工作，空出了一天的时间。

庄睿看着手机页面没有任何提示红标，手臂搭在额头上，叹了口气。

“叩叩叩——”

酒店的门被敲响了。

“谁？”

“您叫的晚餐。”

晚餐？算了，正好饿了。

庄睿打开门的一瞬间就被一股大力推翻在地，门被来人反手关上。

看清来人还不等庄睿惊喜就被压在地上猛亲。

庄睿也不反抗，积极配合着身上人的亲吻，唾液在口腔里发出让人脸红的交织声。庄睿手掌钻进衣服，从背脊抚摸到胸口，在娇嫩的地方反复碾压。

“嗯......啊......禽兽，弄疼我了！”

“我不是第一天这么禽兽了，我饿了你这么久，你是不是也变得禽兽了呢？”庄睿抓住正急切拉扯自己衣服的双手，苦啊狠狠往上一顶，看着面色是潮红的人终于抬起湿漉漉地眼睛看向自己，“怎么？还不求我？”

“求你，我想要了，好饿，好几天没见到你了......”声音软软的还透着一丝委屈，庄睿感觉下体又涨了一圈。

“你把我晾这里自己和朋友看片的时候怎么不饿？”

“饿啊，看的时候一直想着你的......”

“怎么现在才来呢？”

“现在想来，忍不住了。” 

庄睿心情十分愉悦，带着蔡明俊倒进被子，两人都十分迫切地想脱掉对方是衣服。庄睿脱到一办发觉蔡明俊的休闲裤下有一层滑滑的薄膜，仔细一看，是一条灰色的丝袜。

接着暖黄色的灯光，庄睿有点挪不开眼，白皙的大腿被薄薄的丝包裹，灰蒙蒙的又有点性感的紫色光圈，微微勒紧的袜身让腿上肌肉显示出更加饱满的弧度。庄睿顺着蔡明俊是小腿根往上摸，摸到肉多的地方还仔细地捏了捏，引得面前的人轻轻蹬腿，这种表面上带着点抗拒的动作让庄睿心中火苗更盛，探向大腿根部。

“原来，家里的那截丝袜是这里的。”

庄睿一把掀翻蔡明俊，将他的腿搭在自己的腰上，下体毫无保留地暴露在眼前。从屁股到正面关键部位的布料被剪去，粉白的臀肉和兴奋的家伙没有丝毫遮掩，甚至内裤都没有。

“还看？做不做了？”一到情事里，蔡明俊就像是换了个人，激烈，放肆，还有灼伤人的热情，此时被赤裸裸看光只觉得十分兴奋。

“你一直这么穿着？”庄睿开始开拓蔡明俊的身体。

“嗯......这么可能，来之前换的。”

“我很喜欢，这个样子的你。”

“这也只是一时兴起，你别想以后每次都这样。”

“自然，我们的乐趣还很多。”

“你别得寸进尺，上次你提的野外草丛的就不出行。”

“泳池的也不错，看你喜欢在私人泳池还是公共泳池？”

“你精虫上脑上多了吧！”蔡明俊抬腿去顶庄睿的肚子。

“不多都满足不了你。”庄睿将蔡明俊的腿夹在臂膀下，低头去吻那不依不饶的嘴。

闲聊期间，庄睿已将内穴开拓到柔软湿润。托着光滑的大腿，尽量让蔡明俊的臀部太高，灼热的家伙抵在入口处，迟迟不进去。

“你是想憋死我吗？”

蔡明俊感受着自己身后不停的收缩着，庄睿又偏要吊他胃口，一怒之下，蔡明俊握住那灼热东西对准入口吞了进去。一进到底的感觉非常地爽，两人都吸了口气。

“亲爱的，我的腿快被你夹断了。”

“你敢断试试？”

蔡明俊支起身子想坐起来，庄睿猛地抽插让他又跌回了床上。

“我要亲亲。”蔡明俊索性躺平任庄睿动，嘟着个嘴索吻。

“吸人髓的妖精。”庄睿俯身去吻那诱人的嘴唇，探进口腔，唇舌交缠。

几番剧烈折腾后，房间里已经弥漫了情欲的味道，蔡明俊轻轻颤抖着缩进被子里，庄睿不依不饶地将人拽出来，翻了个身自己躺在下面让蔡明俊坐在自己身上，看着他绵软坐不稳的样子，戏谑心起。

“你让我缓一下。”蔡明俊趴在庄睿胸口，喘着气，泪眼婆娑。

“好啊，然后我们换个玩法。”

庄睿将东西埋进蔡明俊的身体，停下了顶弄。大手从屁股处的破洞伸进去，抚摸着大腿的嫩肉。蔡明俊是第一次穿着东西被抚摸私密部位，酥麻的感觉传遍全身，本能地扭动身体却让体内的东西剐蹭到，僵着不敢动了。

“怎么，不喜欢这样？”庄睿察觉到蔡明俊的意图，手掌更用力，腿根被捏红了一片。

“不喜欢。”

“那就不要这层布。”

说完，蔡明俊就听到了清晰的撕裂声，大腿以上的布料被庄睿直接撕碎，可怜的碎片沿着大腿垂下，他此时就像是穿了两条破碎的腿袜，莫名的羞耻席卷大脑，蔡明俊直接一巴掌打在庄睿胸口。

“要撕撕干净，你这像什么话？”

“亲爱的，这种时候怎么能像话呢？”

庄睿边揉捏着身上的人边挺腰抽送，断断续续的呻吟在耳边响起。蔡明俊被颠得差点摔下去，庄睿及时扶住了他的腰，托着他往上又在自己抬起时往下摁，双重加力下蔡明俊完全失去了身体的主控权，只能像是摇摇欲坠的小舟，在庄睿的冲击下不停摇摆。

“够了......停下......”

“别急，还有呢。”

庄睿将热流一股股射进烂熟的穴口，看着怀里的人不停颤抖发出舒服的呜咽，怜爱地亲了亲蔡明俊的脸颊。将软了些的家伙抽离，抱起蔡明俊将人放到床头，抬起他的双腿放在肩膀上，让他上半身的支撑点只剩背部。

“你做什么？”

“将你倒过来，就不会流出来了。”

听了庄睿的话，蔡明俊后穴被充满的感觉变得格外明显。

“再继续你明天还能工作吗？”

“托你的福，我工作提前完成了，明天一整天我都可以陪你。”

蔡明俊捂住脸，他不想承认他有点期待明天的到来。

“亲爱的，我们继续吧。”

“等等......呃啊......”

 

这一战持续到晓光出现才停下，蔡明俊股间湿漉漉的，大腿胸口红紫一片，空气里情欲的味道浓烈得化不开，这都是发情的畜生留下的罪证，他眯着眼捏着庄睿的命脉威胁道，“下次我叫停你还给我来的话我就把这东西切下来给你做补汤。”

庄睿舔吻着爱人的胸口回答似梦中呓语，“知道啦，媳妇儿说什么就是什么。”

“你不知道，你，亲就亲别咬！”

……

等两人睡了一觉已是下午，庄睿揪着四分五裂的丝袜在蔡明俊面前晃，“亲爱的，你很有创造性的天赋。”

“扔了。”蔡明俊耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了。

庄睿乐呵呵凑近耳朵吹气，“你闻闻，上面有激情的味道。”

“废话！快丢掉！”蔡明俊用被子盖住了自己。

“我的菜包太可爱了。”庄睿抓住蔡明俊的脚踝将他从被子里拉出来，抱进怀里，“我期待你下次的突发奇想，给我一个绝美销魂的惊喜。”

“想得美，我觉得肚子里的东西没清干净。”蔡明俊扭扭身子，皱起了眉。

“我就说让我来吧，你自己怎么洗得干净。”

“还不是怕你在清理的时候再来一发。”

“我知道你身体好着呢，再来几发也没问题。”

“有问题！”

“哈哈哈哈......”

……

庄蔡夫夫的日常总是伴随着一些限制级内容，在起起伏伏中酿造越发醇厚的感情，也是一桩美事。


End file.
